Dante
Dante (ダンテ) is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry franchise, however this is the version of Dante that appears in the Ninja Theory reboot of DmC: Devil May Cry. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. His in-game rival is Nariko. Biography TIME TO ROCK Born from the union of an angel and a devil, Dante harnesses super-human powers granted by his supernatural heritage to battle supernatural forces which threaten mankind. As stylish as he is dangerous, Dante uses a plethora of weapons including his twin handguns, “Ebony and Ivory,” as well as his sword, “Rebellion,” to dispatch his foes. THE LEGACY OF DANTE: *''Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Opening Rival Name: Nariko Reason: After defeating everyone else who Dante claims to be demons, he calls them ugly. But suddenly, Nariko arrives, attacks him, Dante ducks, avoiding her attack. He then corrects himself saying their not all ugly and asks who sent Nariko. She replies that no one sent her and that she chose to come there and whom would be fought. Dante tells her it's a "bad choice" this time. Nariko says the choice was made when she pick up her sword. She then points her sword at him, and then Dante pointed his at her claiming 'remember when the blade's at your throat, I gave you a chance to walk away'. The two then face off. Connection: Nariko is a character created by Ninja Theory, and this version of Dante appears in the Ninja Theory reimagining of Devil May Cry. Nariko and Dante are both outcasts, since Nariko was shunned by her people, and Dante has been hunted by the human authorities Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Dante challenges the demons, using Polygon Man's power. Gameplay Please see Dante/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Adios punk' - Dante bows, then reaches for his sword with his left hand, and tells the opponent to come over with his other hand. *'That was lame' - Dante pulls up both of his sleeves. *'Stay... and die' - Dante points to the opponent, then gives them a thumbs down. Quotes *'When selected:' **I've got some time to kill. **Nice choice. Let's do this! **All right! Let's rock! *'Prematch:' **Last chance to walk away. **Just made my day. **It's on! *'Item Pick-up:' **Check it out. **This'll work. **Hmm...not bad. **Oh yeah. **I'll take it! *'Using Rebellion Triple/Overdrive:' **Hell awaits you! *'Using Stinger:' **How about that? *'Successful KO:' **Aw yeah! **Maybe next time. **At least you tried. **Adios kid. **Adios punk. **What a punk. **Back to hell! **Told you to walk away! **Alright! **You cooled off yet? **Hmm, that was lame. **Don't make me laugh. **Whoa...that was fun! **I wasn't kidding, was I? **That was a let down. **I think that look suits you better. **I guess you just can't take it. **What's the matter?! **Sweet!!! *'Respawn:' **Let's not get let down. **You're going to regret this. **So...you're looking to play, huh? **smirks...victory's short-lived. **You're better than I thought. **Death and I don't mix. **You wanna fight? You got it. **No more Mr. nice guy. **Looks like you had a trick up your sleeve. **Let's see you do that again! **Looks like I underestimated you. **Not done with me yet! **Now I'm mad! **Is this the price for victory? **Come on! Round 2! **I die...I come back. Insane. *'Taunt - Adios punk:' **Any last words, punk? **Let's rock! **Not it's just you and me. **I'm done playing. **Had your fun yet? **It's time to finish this! *'Taunt - That was lame:' **Not so cool now, huh? **Whose eating their words now? **This is gettin' embarassing. *'Taunt- Stay... and die:' **You're going down! **You must enjoy losing. **Time to take you down. **Stay... and be destroyed. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Last chance to walk away': Dante walks on-stage stretching his arm, says "Last chance to walk away" and then grabs his sword, Rebellion, while smiling. *'Just made my day': Dante looks to both sides, then turns and gets into fighting position while saying, "Just made my day." *'It's on': Dante swings his sword downward, looks up, and says, "It's on!" *'Get you some': Dante does a sideways flip, lands to the ground, does a small turn and a small hop, then swings his sword and holds it behind his head. Winning Screen *'Embarassing': Dante does a spin kick. *'Said you were a punk': Dante smiles triumphantly and aims Ebony and Ivory sideways over each other. *'It's over': Dante brushes off his shoulder with his right hand. *'At least you tried': Dante looks to the camera and nods his head. Losing Screen *If using Embarassing: Dante stares downwards defeated, crouching on one leg. *If using Said you were a punk: Dante angrily swings his sword with his back turned to the camera. *If using It's over: Dante sits on his knees and slams his fist against the ground. *If using At least you tried: Dante lies on his stomach, his hand over his chest in pain. Costumes Demon Killer Dante's default appearance as he is seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. Jacketless Dante Dante's standard costume without his distinctive coat and gloves, showing his white sleeveless shirt as seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. *Default: white tank top, faded black jeans *Dark gray tank top and black jeans *Blue tank top and brown jeans *Red tank top and blue jeans Shirtless Dante Dante, missing his jacket, shirt, and gloves. *Default color: faded black jeans and boots *Faded jeans and faded black boots *Blue jeans and faded brown boots *Purple jeanss and faded black boots Gallery render_dante.png|Dante's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Dante.PNG|Dante's reveal Dante2.PNG Dante3.PNG Dante4.PNG Dante5.PNG|Dante's Introduction Dante6.PNG|Dante's Level 2 Super Move Dante7.PNG|Dante's Winning Animation Dante8.PNG|Dante's Level 3 Super Move (Devil Trigger) Dante9.PNG|Dante's Level 3 Super Move (Devil Trigger) Dante's Vergil Color Palette PSASBR.png|Dante's Vergil Color Palette Swap Dante.png|in the intro Nariko vs Dante.png|Nariko rivalry in the trailer Shirtless_Dante.png|Shirtless Dante costume PSASBR_Dante_Pre-Order.png|Dante's Pre-order costume 7889430364 032216b03e.jpg Dante_thumb.jpg Dante PSASBR Page.png Shirtless Dante Costume.png Dante.png DanteTrophy.png Dante's Vergil Color Palette PSASBR.png PSASBR Dante Pre-Order.png Dante7.PNG 0DANTE.jpg Dante PSASBR Page.png Jacketless dante.png Dante9.PNG Dante8.PNG Dante7.PNG Dante6.PNG DmCDante.jpg Dante and Nariko.png|Speaking with his rival, Nariko Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Dante Trailer Seth Killian's Dante Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Dante_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale *This incarnation of Dante is the only character who has appeared in this game before his own game was released. *Dante and Raiden are the only characters whose forms are from their newest forms from their newest game installments, Dante from DMC: Devil May Cry and Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengence. *This Dante takes his appearance from the Devil May Cry reboot DmC, as opposed to the classic Dante from the first four games. This has caused heavy criticism from DMC fans who don't like the new Dante and preferred the original Dante. **It should also be noted that many fans wanted classic Dante as a costume. It is unknown why this wasn't chosen. *The original Dante (in his Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening appreance) previously appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and the updated version,'' Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3.'' **''Dante also appears in the collaborative crossover title, ''Project X Zone, alongside Heihachi Mishima, again appearing in his classic appearance. **This would supposedly explain the new Dante's appearence instead of the classic: it was already being used at the time. *Dante is Ninja Theory's second character in the game, the first being Nariko. *For his Level 3 Super, Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger Mode, which in this game, as well as DmC, gives him white hair and a red jacket to resemble his classic appearance. *Dante is one of four characters whose Level 3 Super can affect stages, the other three being Big Daddy, Isaac Clarke and Zeus. *Dante is the 3rd third-party character to be revealed in the game, the first two being Big Daddy and Heihachi Mishima. *Even if Dante is using his Jacketless or Shirtless alternate costumes, his Devil Trigger will still give him the tank top, gloves, and jacket. This likely hints that the jacket is a key point of the transformation. *Dante's main costume can be color swapped into Vergil's outfit from Devil May Cry 3, with the blue jacket and the white pattern on the sleeves and the black shirt, although he still retains his black hair color. *His fourth color greatly resembles Nero's coat from Devil May Cry 4. *Dante, Fat Princess, Heihachi, Toro and Emmett Graves are the only characters so far that do not have a stage represented from their series. *His Rebellion is able to morph into different weapons in his home reboot game. Despite this, in PSASBR if one looks closely, Dante's Rebellion is still holstered over his shoulder as he uses the Osiris and Arbiter. *Dante's moves (such as Karma and Aerial Arbiter Hurl) are named incorrectly in-game, as in attacks such as Karma and Shredder's case, the animations of the move are taken from another attack (some of Karma's movements resemble Cleaver's, while Shredder is actually named Prop; Shredder in the DmC came is Prop's follow up). Aerial Arbiter Hurl is meant to be called Aerial Flush (the original DmC game actually names the version of the Flush attack as such). *In the game's opening, the red parts of his coat glow. *Since the game's patch update to Ver. 1.07, He is currently only character to receive a different picture in his portrait in the Character selection, Main Menu Theme. and in the AP gauge. **However, his old portrait in the character select icon and the loading screen thumbnail remain on the PSVIta version. *His main menu background are dark slimy auras. References Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters